First Love Never Dies
by LinkandTetra
Summary: - Chapter 3 finally up - They say first love never dies, but what about when your first love dies? Rated T for violence and the theme of death. Heavy LinkxTetra.
1. Regrets and Mistakes

Hey guys! I'm not actually someone who's a writer.. But I wanted to write a fanfiction about my favourite Legend of Zelda Couple LinkxTetra!

**This is my first fanfic.. So please review! Also... No flaming please!**

**A/N: In this fanfic Link travelled with Tetra's crew, with the King of Red Lions by their side of course. Also.. Link and Tetra are about 17! (if they were 12 like in the original that would just be plain creepy haha...)**

_**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own the Legend of Zelda... Though I wish I did! I'd include romance in every game :)**_

_**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**_

" Quotes "

_"_ _Thoughts " _

* * *

**First Love Never Dies**

It has been around least three months since Link and Tetra defeated Ganon... However, things didn't go as planned...

* * *

As Tetra and her crew continued to sail to look for new Hyrule, all Tetra would ever do is look over the same railing every day and night and look up in the sky, looking in every direction but directly to her left, where her Hero would stand whenever she wanted or needed him, just to make her happy and comfortable. Tetra had been surprisingly easy on her crew lately. even the swabbie Niko realized it. (She was so easy that they actually started wishing she gave her strict orders again! That must be crazy, huh?). Gonzo was the first one to notice this peculiar habit, and decided today was the day he'd talk to everyone about it (but Tetra, obviously).

Gonzo called all the other crew members over to discuss the issue at the opposite side of the deck.

"Miss Tetra has been really peculiar lately, don't you think?" Gonzo asked the rest of the crew.

"Really weird! In fact, she hasn't even asked me to clean the bathroom or the floor at all! I just do it because I'm used to it, plus I'm scared that one day she'll realize that I haven't cleaned anything and clean my body of all my flesh and bones..." Said Niko.

"What could possibly be bothering her?" Pondered Senza.

"Are you stupid?! What else could be bothering her?!" Yelled Gonzo.

"Oh I see, how could I have possibly forgotten..." Said Senza while putting his head down.

"What do you mean, Gonzo?" Asked Niko with a puzzled face.

"No wonder you're the swabbie, Niko. You're really stupid." Said Gonzo with an angry look on his face.

"He's talking about Link, Genius." Said Senza putting his palm on his face.

* * *

As Tetra was looking into the stars of the night sky, with her keen hearing, she briefly heard the sounds of voices in the background. Not in the mood to care, she continued looking at the stars with the same heartbroken face she had on for a long time now. Until she heard a certain word (or name, rather) come out of one of the men's mouths, which pierced her right in the heart each and every time she heard it from anyone's voice, even her own. She stared at the men, and realized that they haven't noticed her glare which meant they weren't looking. So using the stealth techniques learned from link, she slowly, but cunningly began to take baby steps towards the men, hiding behind the pillar in the middle of ship. From there, she then continued to slowly move even closer to the men when the timing was right and she wouldn't be noticed.

* * *

"My swabbie..." Niko said with tears growing in his eyes.

"Wipe your face Niko! Before Princess Zelda sees you and catches us talking about it!" said Zuko with his index finger positioned over his lip indicating Niko to be quiet.

"Princess Zelda?... Who?..." Niko asked.

"GODDESS DAMNIT NIKO..." Gonzo whisper-yelled while making a gesture that looked like he was very close to choking Niko to his possible death.

Though he is a pirate, Gonzo is one of the most poised and gentle pirates there is, only being aggressive and rude when needed to be or if he was in a situation where it is needed. Being taught by Tetra's mother has really helped Gonzo grow as a person. Niko was aware of Gonzo's personality because well... This crew has been together for years and they're nothing less than a family now. Being shocked and frightened, Niko shut his mouth and did the gesture of zipping his mouth, indicating he will stay quiet and just listen to what everyone else has to say.

"Poor Link... I always thought he was a perfect match for Miss Tetra... Despite all their distinct and many... Many differences.." Said Zuko with a frown.

"Yes... I have been with Tetra ever since she was born, while her mother was still the captain of this very ship, and I have never seen Tetra happier than when she was around with Link. I know her quite well, I must say, but their relationship has come to a point where he knows her better than I could ever know her. He knows everything about her; what Tetra needs even when she doesn't tell him and just gives him her deadly death stare, he knows how to make her happy when she's sad, and he's someone she has really opened up to... Not to mention the simple things as well, like her favourite colour, her favourite food, even her... Favourite flower..." Gonzo said while tearing up.

The crew gasped quietly. "_HER FAVOURITE FLOWER?!" _They all thought.

Gonzo knew exactly what each pirate was thinking. "Yes, her favourite flower... Tetra started to release more of her feminine side as her relationship gradually progressed with Link. However, she would never show that around us, but of course we could all see it. The closest we would get to seeing it are those days where she lets her beautiful blonde hair flow down, but she only did that for Link." Said Gonzo with a sigh.

"It took them a long time... But they've both come a long way, admitting their love each other despite of any opinions people may have. It takes a lot of courage for both of them to express their love regardless of any possible predicaments that may occur." Said Senza.

"I guess that's why they have those _Triforce_ thingies they always talked about..." Zuko added with a half-smile.

"I MISS LINK!" Cried Niko out of nowhere startling everyone and making them jump a little.

"GODDESS-DAMNIT NIKO AGAIN?! I'LL KILL YOU. MISS TETRA MIGHT HEAR YOU NOW BE QUIET!" Yelled Gonzo with fire in his eyes while he punched Niko across the face causing him to land on his bum on the hardwood floor of the ship.

As Niko rubbed his face in pain, he then looked up and made a face of shock. "Uhm Gonzo... I think Miss Tetra already heard me..."

All the men's eyes opened as wide as their eyelids would let them as they turned around... When they turned around they saw Tetra, just standing there.

"Miss Tetra... I... We... Uhm.. I'm so sor-" Gonzo stuttered.

Gonzo paused and saw something different about Tetra. _"Is she... No.. It couldn't be! Oh my Goddess... It is... Miss Tetra is __**crying**_..._ What have we done?!_"

Tetra looked at them with tears streaming down her eyes... And there was a brief moment of silence while the crew looked at her in shock and sorrow, awaiting and attempting to anticipate what may happen next.

She closed her eyes and yelled as loud as her voice could while tears were falling faster and faster each second, "HOW CAN YOU TALK ABOUT MY LINK WITH ME AROUND? DON'T YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND HOW I FEEL?! I KNOW I'M SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG BECAUSE I'M YOUR LEADER BUT HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE STRONG WITH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE UNABLE TO BE BY MY SIDE... I CAN BARELY SLEEP AT NIGHT AND GET UP IN THE MORNING... I CAN'T EVEN EAT. I FEEL LIKE I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ANYMORE!..." At this point Tetra fell to her knees due to her lack of strength.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF TWO EXTRA LIVES OTHER THAN YOU GUYS WITHOUT HIM AROUND?! DO YOU THINK THIS IS A SUBJECT THAT CAN BE EASILY TALKED ABOUT OUT LOUD?! I KNOW WE'RE PIRATES BUT I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WOULD AT LEAST UNDERSTAND HOW TO DEAL WITH OTHER PEOPLE'S EMOTION CORRECTLY..." Cried Tetra.

"_Link taught us that..." _Thought Senza while a tear slipped down his face

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE! I CAN BARELY FUNCTION. I FEEL LIKE I'M JUST A BLOB OF NOTHING" Said tetra as she continued to yell at the crew.

"I don't know what to do anymore... I thought I've finally found my place in life... Finding a new Hyrule... And spending the rest of my life with the love of my life, my first love; my prince, and my king, Link..." Tetra said with her voice dropping as tears continued to fall even after her long lecture.

"Miss Tetra... We're so sorry we didn't mean to-"

"BE QUIET GONZO, I don't wanna hear it! I can't bear to see any of your faces right now! I don't even want to see my own..." Tetra yelled as she ran to her cabin, still crying and full of emotion.

The pirates just stared at her as she ran as fast as she could... When the door shut they all took one look at each other and realized they were all crying.

"We messed up, guys..." Said Zuko.

"I don't think she'll ever forgive us..." Said Senza.

"I wouldn't blame her, I wouldn't forgive us either..." Added Gonzo.

"So what do we do now?" Niko said while sniffling.

"We have to pray to the Goddesses for forgiveness... And we need to wait. Time heals all wounds, as they say... Well at least I hope that's how it goes." said Gonzo.

"Wait a minute... Miss Tetra asked us how can she take care of two lives other than ours... Who could the two extra people possibly be?" Niko asked.

"Do the math, Niko. Other than us there are two more people... Link, and herself." Said Zuko.

"Ahh, you're right... I guess I really am stupid." Niko admitted while scratching the back of his head.

* * *

OOOUUU foreshadowing! Try to find where it is ;). **HINT: **It's somewhere in this chapter ;). hehehehe :)

And there's chapter 1 guys! This story isn't really long, well with the idea I have in my mind. I think there will be 1 or 2 more chapters! After all, this is a Legend of Zelda short!

Tetra: Oh my Goddess this story is so sad so far!

Link: Jeez, do I really mean that much to you, Tetra?

Tetra: Oh.. Uhm... Yes... *Blushes crimson red*

Link: Oh come here you softie! *kisses Tetra passionately on the lips*

Me: Oh c'mon! Get a room! Anyway... While they're doing that.. **Please review! :)**


	2. A Moment to Reminisce (Part 1)

Hey guys I'm back! I really wanted to update this story earlier but I have been pretty busy. It's the end of my last year in high school and you know, there's a lot of work that needs to be done and stuff... But hey! Be happy! I stayed up late at night just to finish this chapter! So... Here's chapter two :)

**A/N: I included a flashbacks/memories of Tetra's past, though I would like to have it in italics but I find that reading in italics for a long time is quite aggravating, so I decided to mark where flashbacks start and where they end. And this chapter is much longer than the first one, sorry :$.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I Don't own the Legend of Zelda... Though I wish I did! I'd be rich.**_

_**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**_

" Quotes "

_"_ _Thoughts "_

* * *

**A Moment to Reminisce (part 1)**

Being offended by Gonzo and the rest of the crew, Tetra finds herself taking a moment to reminisce about the past.

* * *

Tetra ran to her cabin as fast as her little legs would take her (she has grown over the years, not a lot in height, mostly in other areas). She slammed the door behind her, tears still streaming down her face like one of the ever-lasting waterfalls in the Forest Haven. She looked in front of her, and looked to where her hero was laying down. She ran to Link and held his hand between her tiny hands, gently caressing them and playing with his fingers as if he was fiddling with hers like he used to. She couldn't handle seeing his eyes closed and pale face. Though, he was still breathing. Tetra took a moment to stare at Link, and giggled quietly in between her sniffling. She noticed he looked rather peaceful that way, like how he used to sleep on Crow's Nest all the time instead of being on duty, and when him and Tetra slept together and she'd wake up earlier than him and just stare at his handsome facial features, and simply just how cute he looked no matter where he slept. She snuggled beside Link and rested her head on his chest to feel his slow, but consistent heartbeat and started to speak to him in a soft, gentle tone (as gentle a tone can sound while someone is crying).

"My darling and dummy Link... I know you can't be by my side right now, but I promise you I will never leave yours. Before our final fight with Ganon, you promised me that no matter what happens, you will be by my side. I promised you the same thing, and I will abide by our promise. I miss you so much; the way you held me in your arms, the way you broke down the walls I've set up for myself so I wouldn't fall in love, the way you did everything in your power to make me happy. You told me that you would put your life on the line to ensure my safety... But I really wish you weren't serious about that one... Not that I don't appreciate it, I love it of course... I mean, what would I do without you? It's just that... You really did put your life on the line... And now... There's a chance that I could lose you forever... I remember the words you said to me that made my heart skip a beat like it happened yesterday.."

* * *

**_Start Flashback_**

After bringing all of the girls back on the boat, Tetra started to run back into the fortress.

"Miss Tetra! Where are you going?! Link said that he can handle this!" Yelled Gonzo.

"Don't you dare speak to me with that tone! I'm worried about him! He may be a great fighter, but great fighters can't always win a fight alone! Now drop this conversation! I'm just going to check on him!" Tetra yelled back.

Gonzo sighed, "Yes miss... But please be careful."

Tetra smirked and told Gonzo not to worry. _"Link, I hope you're okay.. For some reason, I feel uneasy, like something happened to you... Don't worry! I'll find you, even if it's the last thing I do."_ She ran back to the place where they encountered the Helmaroc King, and noticed the platforms were broken. Using her pirate instincts, she noticed bars hanging out of the wall. She then used her grappling hook to hook on the bars and made her way to the top. She then heard a strange man's voice and wondered who it was... Suddenly a smile grew on her face when she heard her Hero's voice right after the man's voice, which was coming from that same room. She ran up the pathway to the door, but it was locked. So she ran back down, and noticed the huge windows. She then used her grappling hook and climbing skills to make her way to the opening of the windows. Tetra jumped in and softened her landing by landing on one knee and one hand on the ground. Both Ganondorf and Link turned around. She looked at Link with her signature wink and smirk she always uses and charged full speed at Ganondorf. she jumped on his torso and attempted to run up it in order to get a nice view of his head and slice it, but he managed to swat her away like he did to link. Tetra landed beside link, who just stared at her.

"Link! are you okay? I was worried so I ran back after you!"

"Oh really? heh heh" Link said while blushing and scratching the back of his head. He turned back and Ganondorf and saw what he was trying to do.

Tetra! Look out!" He yelled.

Ganondorf grabbed her by the neck and lifted her in the air.

"Gah! Link Help!" cried Tetra while losing her breath.

"Let go of her right now! I swear to all the Goddesses that I will kill you if you hurt her!" yelled link with anger in his eyes.

"Let go of me this instant you hideous fiend!" Tetra demanded.

"Both of you shut up! Useless kids, all you're doing is getting in my way." Ganondorf retorted.

At that moment, he brought up his other hand to increase the force to choke Tetra, and suddenly the _Triforce _located on his gauntlet began to glow.

"AHA! At long last, I have found you again, Princess Zelda." Ganondorf said with a smirk on his face.

Both Link and Tetra looked at him with a confused face.

"Wh-what?! Princess Zelda? Who's that?! My name is Tetra! How STUPID are you?!" yelled Tetra.

"I don't know any Zelda..." Link said quietly.

"Don't even try to deny it! Feigning ignorance will gain you nothing!" Ganondorf retorted.

At that moment, the ground started to rumble. Ganondorf turned around to look outside the window, but he couldn't see anything. At that moment, Prince Komali and the Rito postman cunningly and swiftly flew by grabbing both Tetra who was unconscious and Link from the grasp of Ganondorf, and Valoo spit fire all over his fortress.

Tetra soon woke up in a strange, unknown place. At that moment, Link gazed into her eyes.

"Hi Link..." Tetra said half awake and suddenly blushed pink noticing her position.

"Tetra..." Link said with a big smile and life in his eyes.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Link leaned in and gave Tetra a soft kiss on the lips. As Tetra felt link attempting to pull away, Tetra placed her hands on his cheeks and prevented him from leaving and kept kissing him, forgetting everyone and everything around her. The King of Red Lions let them have their moment. A minute passed and he decided that if he didn't stop them now, they would never stop. So, he decided it was time to step in and spoke up.

"Link, I hate to ruin your moment of embrace with Tetra, however we do have a task at hand, and time is of the essence. Please go see the King immediately. and Miss Tetra, do not worry, everything shall soon be explained."

Link carried Tetra off the boat bridal style, and put her on her feet. He then took her hand and they both walked into the temple to the lower level. After they reached the lower level, they met the king. He explained the origin of Ganondorf and the lack of power the Master Sword has, and how Link must make it reach its full potential. Suddenly, he called Tetra to step forward. She stepped forward in front of him nervously, he took her necklace and combined it with another piece, explaining to her that she is the incarnation of Zelda. As the two pieces connected, a blinding bright gold light lit up the room, causing them both to shut their eyes. Tetra opened her eyes, and looked at her hands. The _Triforce_ of wisdom appeared on one of them.

"T-Te-Tetra... Is-is that you?..." Link stared in astonishment.

"Y-yes Link... It is me... this is my fate.. I am the heir of the royal Hyrule family... I am Princess Zelda."

"Wh-what..." Link said with confusion.

"Link, I need your strength to help repel evil. We must return to the lands above the water and restore the power of the Master Sword." Said the King.

"Yes, I understand, sir... But please, give me a minute with Tetra before I take my leave."

"As you wish, but please do not take long. Time is of the essence, my friend." The King said as he vanished.

Link nervously stepped to Tetra. "Hey, Tetra... Can I talk to you for a second?... I wanted to talk about this later, but I can't wait anymore..."

"Oh uhm, sure Link. What is it?" Tetra said out of curiosity.

"Well.. Uhm.." Link stuttered.

"Come on Link! Let it out!" Tetra said with her hands on her hips and one eyebrow raised.

He grabbed both of her hands. "Oh okay uhm.. Well.. Tetra, I'm not really sure what we got ourselves into... And I'm not sure how this will all end. I just want you to know, I will always be by your side. No matter what happens, I will never leave. No matter what, I will ensure your safety; I will put my life on the line for you." Link said nervously.

Tetra started to blush a little, "Oh my, Link, how sweet of you. I promise to stay by your side no matter what as well..." Tetra said, "You should get going! you have to repel evil as soon as possible!" (she added this in to make him leave so she can let out a smile she's holding in)

"W-wait, there's one more thing..." Link stuttered.

Tetra became nervous once again. "Oh, uhm, okay Link... Tell me. I will always listen to you."

"Thanks.. Well uhm... When I first met you, I have to admit. I hated you for being the reason why my sister was kidnapped by that bird... I guess I didn't really like pirates. And when you let me on your boat, I wanted to save my sister as fast as possible and leave, hoping to never encounter you and your ship ever again. But as I began and continued to spend time with you, I didn't know how I felt. First I got annoyed, but every day we spent together I became less and less annoyed about your attitude and habits. I didn't know what took over me, soon I noticed that I kept stealing glances at you during the day, I couldn't stop thinking about you at night, and I just wanted to be around you all the time. Instead of finding your anger annoying, I found it cute and adorable how you would cross your arms and lean to one side while tapping your foot in anger after yelling at your crew... I couldn't really pinpoint the feeling I was feeling. But one day, it hit me; _I fell in love with you. _I wanted to admit my feelings, but I didn't know how... That's why sometimes I made myself look like an idiot in too many ways to count... Instead of actually telling you. One night I got so upset with myself, So while I was on lookout at night, I said my feelings about you out loud to the sky practicing how I should tell you, not knowing you were there listening to everything I said because you couldn't sleep so you went outside on the deck to sit with me. I was so embarrassed that night, I was as red as a red rupee. I was actually upset because I didn't want you to find out like that, But honestly, I'm glad it happened. We began a life of romance, hiding it from the rest of crew members. It was fun doing that. The thrill of hiding our relationship was amazing, until that one day where the crew surprised you with a new bowl of stew in your cabin for breakfast only to see us kissing on your bed... Boy, that was awkward huh?... heh heh... uh... Anyway!... Uhm, I know I haven't been the best boyfriend in the world to you, always leaving you on quests without telling you, and acting rashly causing you to worry... I'm sorry for that. And that makes me wonder why you're even with me, after all the things I put you through. But when the day is said and done, and we're lying together in bed. I always stay awake a little longer, looking at your beauty and telling myself that I am the luckiest man alive. You make me a better man, Tetra. Whether you know it or not. I know we both lived very hard lives, not having parents and all that... But that's all in the past... Tetra, I want to make the rest your life as easy and amazing as possible, even if it means I won't be able to have one. Tetra... I don't know what I'd do without you; I don't think I'd be able to live if I didn't have you by my side..."

At this point, Link reached into one of his many pockets on his green tunic. he pulled out a black box. Inside this box was a palladium ring with a beautiful diamond delicately placed on top of it.

"Oh my Goddess... Link... Is this?..." Said Tetra with one hand covering her mouth in shock and blushing crimson red.

Link got down on one knee and opened the box, and stared directly into her eyes. "Tetra... Without you, I wouldn't be the man standing in front of you today... I want to spend the rest of my life with the love of my life, my first love; my princess, and my queen, you. Princess Zelda, will you do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive and be my lawfully wedded wife?..." He asked with with a nervous look, but with a smile.

Tetra's hand was still covering her mouth, and still blushing crimson red. At this point, there were tears of joy streaming down her eyes. "Oh Link... I've imagined this moment so many times in my mind... But nothing I imagined was better than this.. I love you more than you could ever know..." She said calmly while crying. "YES LINK I'D LOVE TO MARRY YOU AND BE YOUR WIFE!" Tetra lost control of herself and yelled this aloud, and threw herself into his arms bawling.

Link was speechless, and all he could do is smile and stare at her. Tetra's head was nuzzled in his chest, and she looked up at him. Their eyes met, and sparks flew. They shared a long passionate kiss, and suddenly Tetra pulled away.

"Tetra... What's wrong?..." Link asked with a frown on his face.

"Link... I'm not who you thought I was... I'm Princess Zelda... Not your Tetra... At least... Not anymore..." Tetra replied while looking downwards at her toes.

"Tetra... It doesn't matter who you are on the outside. Whether your Princess Zelda or Tetra. I love you for you, no matter what your appearance is. There's no need to worry, because you're not just Zelda, or just Tetra; you're both. But all in all, regardless of who you think you are, you're still you. And I love you because you're you. You will always be my Tetra." Link replied with a smile.

"Oh Link... Promise to be with me forever?" Tetra threw herself back into his arms.

"Until death do us part, my love. But even when we do die, we won't be separated." Link replied while kissing her softly on her forehead.

"Gosh, are you always this cheesy?" She giggled.

Tetra had the widest grin on her face, and closed her eyes while briefly imagining an image of her, Link, and their children. Suddenly she pulled away again.

"Tetra? What's wrong now?..." Link asked with another frown.

"Uhm... I think the King needs your help right now, Mr. Hero." Tetra giggled.

"Oh.. That's right! I forgot! I better hurry!" Link said nervously.

Link took her hand, and placed the ring on her ring finger on her left hand. He gave her his, so that she could put it on him. Tetra blushed again, and shared a short, but passionate kiss with her fiancé before letting him go. Link began to sprint out the door.

"Link! Wait!" said Tetra, calling his name.

Link stopped running and turned around. "Yes, Tetra?"

"Please, please be careful on your journey. I'll be waiting for you right here when you return!" Tetra said while waving to him.

"I will! When I come back here I'll sweep you off your feet like I always do!" Link said with a wink. he turned around and was about to run again, but Tetra stopped him, again.

"One more thing! Promise me you won't ever take off this ring. It would mean so much to me..." Tetra said, holding her hands to her chest and fiddling with the ring Link put on her.

"Yes, my Princess. I will wear this ring forever, as long as you do the same." Link replied with a bow.

Tetra giggled and blew a kiss at him. He caught it and put it in his pocket, then ran up the stairs and out the door.

_"Good luck on your mission, Link. Please return safely, my love."_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Tetra looked at her left hand, with the ring still on her finger, still crying, but with a few tears of joy. She then looked at Link's left hand, and she saw that he was still wearing the ring as well. _"So you really kept your promise, huh? Well, so have I. I'm grateful that I made this promise with you. I wouldn't have it any other way." _Tetra then went back to lying down beside him, resting her head on his chest hearing his heartbeat, and hugged him. She's been crying for so long now. Still crying, she yawned. She was so tired from crying that she finally drifted into a long, much needed, peaceful sleep.

* * *

Man, this chapter made my heart melt! I hope it has the same emotional affect on you readers as it did on me! Oh, just in case you guys didn't figure it out, Link is in a coma. Oh, and I decided not to make a certain length for my story, I'll just let it flow. Plus, my estimate is probably inaccurate.

**A/N: **I would like to take a moment to thank the people who reviewed my story so far, and all the people who viewed and read it. I highly appreciate it :).

Tetra: One of the greatest memories of my life...

Link: Awh, me too!

Tetra: Come here, cutie! *kisses link passionately on the lips*

Me: Again?! Come on! While they're doing that AGAIN... **Please review! :)**


	3. A Moment to Reminisce (Part 2)

Hey guys I'm back! I know it's been SO long since I've updated this story! I'm really sorry for that! I just had to finish school and get some stuff out of the way... Plus I'm beginning to write another fanfic about Link and Zelda, It's called **_Forbidden_** **Love.** It's rated M, just because of the lemons which will be added in. But please, please check it out and follow along. I'm sure you'll love it more than you'll love this.

**A/N: I included a flashback as well in this chapter, considering it's the second part of the memories of Tetra's past. You'll find out exactly what happened to Link this time, so the confusion will be gone :).**

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, I'm not that creative!**_

_**FYI! Just so there's no confusion :)**_

" Quotes "

_"_ _Thoughts "_

* * *

**A Moment to Reminisce (part 2)**

Tetra woke up to the sounds of the ocean water flowing, and the sound of the seagulls. She definitely slept in, and woke up beside her Link, who was still sadly laying there, motionless, but still breathing.

* * *

Tetra opened her eyes, and stared at her sleeping beauty on their bed, rubbing his chest with her small palm.

"Good morning, Link. I'm thankful you're still breathing. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said, while getting up and softly kissing his forehead.

When she stood up, she realized that she was still wearing the same clothes that she was wearing the night before, not even thinking of changing to her bed attire. She didn't want to wear her usual outfit again today, so she looked through the dresser of her cabin for another outfit to wear. She momentarily forgotten about Link moving into her cabin when they started dating, until she opened a drawer full of Link's clothes.

"Hmm... I wonder..." Tetra pondered out loud as she grabbed one of his tunics out of the closet.

She took off her vest and her tank top, and put Link's tunic on her body. It smelled just like him, and it fit just like a dress. She took Link's spare belt an put it around the tunic, just to look a little more like him. She didn't bother wearing his leggings, though, but still had her shorts on; she liked having her legs out and breathing. But, she felt like something was missing.

She looked through a few more drawers, and she finally found what she was looking for; Link's hat. She brushed her hair and then put his cap on her head; she looked like a female Link.

After all that, she put on her usual sandals, and began walking towards the cabin door. She took one last glance at her future husband, made a frown, then slowly shut the door.

She slowly made her way through the lower deck, checking each member of her crew's cabins to see if they were up and working. Surprisingly, they all were.

She finally reached the upper deck of the ship, and quickly observed everything everyone was doing. They were all working silently and efficiently, but there was a depressing vibe which was being spread around. It looks like she wasn't the only one who was depressed.

Gonzo finally noticed Tetra standing in the middle of the boat, and quickly greeted her.

"Good morning, miss Tetra." Gonzo greeted with shame.

"Good morning, Gonzo." She replied.

Everyone soon approached her greeted her a good morning as well, and she replied to them all.

"Miss Tetra... We're all very sorry about yesterday, we didn't mean to do offend you in any way..." Niko said nervously.

Her whole crew nodded with a frown planted on all their faces. Tetra looked at them, and a faint smile grew on her face.

"I forgive you all. I'm sorry as well. It's very hard not to keep calm when something like this happens. I feel like I'm slowly losing my composure, but I'm doing my best to keep myself in the right state of mind." Tetra replied.

"N-no! Miss, there's no need for you to apologize. No matter what you're feeling, we'll help you through it." Zuko said.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." She replied.

"I wonder what actually happened to Link to cause this..." Mako said to himself quietly. Tetra heard it, she does have a keen sense of hearing after all.

Tetra sighed and looked up at the blue sky. "As much as I hate talking about it, it's something I can't avoid forever. So, I guess I can tell you guys now."

"Are you sure, miss Tetra?" Nudge said.

"I'm as sure as I'll ever be. Now, everyone brace yourselves. This story isn't pleasant." She stated.

Tetra walked to the middle of the deck, and sat on a barrel located on the other side of the ladder which lead up to Crow's Nest. Everyone else took a seat on the deck in front of her, listening attentively.

"Well... It happened on the day we fought Ganondorf..."

* * *

_**Start Flashback**_

Link finally entered the chamber where Ganondorf was located, and quickly made his way across the pond that resided in front of him. He saw his future wife, princess Zelda, sleeping soundly on a bed. His smile grew as wide as it possibly could, until he noticed a black figure which had its back faced towards him.

He tried to make his steps as quiet as they possibly could be, which was hard because of the water he's walking through. He was about halfway to the princess before Ganondorf noticed, causing him to turn around. Link screamed slightly in shock, but quickly got ready in his battle stance.

"Ahh, my boy. It's been quite awhile, hasn't it?" Ganondorf snorted.

"I'm not here for your small talk, Ganondorf. I'm here for the princess." Link stated firmly.

"Oh, the princess? You mean, this one?" Ganondorf retorted with a smile, picking up the princess in one of his arms.

"TETRA!" Link said in shock.

"Now, now. Don't tell me you're in love with this princess, are you?" Ganondorf said.

"Yes, I am. What's it to you?" Link said in anger.

"Ah, so you are. It's quite sad, Link. I really wanted to make your death painless. But, since I'll be stealing the princess' Tri-force of wisdom, she'll have to die soon after. And I'm sure that witnessing the one your heart truly desires to leave this world, will be the most non-physical pain you will ever feel." Ganondorf stated, laughing maniacally

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Link yelled furiously.

"Oh Link, that sounds like a wonderful plan. Thank you for giving me the idea, it looks like you'll be dying today as well!" Ganondorf retorted, laughing maniacally. He planned to kill them both regardless.

"I'LL KILL YOU GANONDORF. DO _NOT_ LAY A FINGER ON TETRA!" Link yelled with uncontrollable anger.

At that moment Ganondorf floated to the top of a huge chandelier, unable to stop his maniacal laughter while still carrying Tetra, and landing on the edge of it, so he was still visible to Link.

"Yes, surely you are the Hero of Time, reborn..." Ganondorf calmly stated.

Link stood there, grinding his teeth together in anger, staring at him with a death stare.

"Come now, Link. STAND BEFORE ME!" Ganondorf yelled.

At that moment, Ganondorf let down a rope so Link could make his way to the top of the chandelier, and floated to the top of his tower, awaiting for Link's arrival.

Link was so angry, his fists were clenched in anger and he was shaking. But he knew he needed to compose himself and calm down if he wanted to save Tetra, not to mention the world. So, he made his way up the rope as fast as he could. When he got to the top of the chandelier, he noticed that there was a beam of light coming through an opening. He quickly ran to that side of the chandelier and used his hookshot to travel up to the ledge. He ran out the door, hoping for the best.

* * *

"Uhm, guys... I don't really want to reminisce the whole fight scene that happened... So do you think I could just skip to the important part?..." Tetra asked nervously, rubbing the top of her right hand, looking down at her lap.

"Y-yes, of course miss Tetra," Nudge said, "whatever makes you comfortable."

"Thank you.." She said, "Anyway, there was a point of our fight where I had to use my light arrows to reflect off Link's shield to hit Ganondorf, to paralyze him, so he could make the last strike. Well, that was our original plan at least..."

* * *

_**Continuing Flashback**_

Tetra had the bow in her hand, shooting her light arrows at Ganondorf, trying to hit him, but she just couldn't land a shot. Link was doing his best to dodge Ganondorf's dual blades, waiting for Tetra to land a hit. But, sometimes he wasn't successful, causing himself to get hit, therefore having cuts on his clothes and on his skin. Tetra couldn't take it; seeing the love of her life getting slashed and injured because she couldn't land an arrow on her opponent's body... She had to do something, but she didn't know what. She kept shooting arrows at Ganondorf, until she finally figured out a plan which just might work.

Ganondorf knocked Link's shield out of his hand while Link attempted to back flip away from his attack. His shield flew too far away for him to get it without dying, so he sadly had to continue without it. Tetra couldn't get it either, she needed to hit Ganondorf as soon as possible so Link wouldn't get hurt.

He kept dodging Ganondorf's slashes, some slashes were closer to killing him than others, but he dodged them nonetheless. He was getting nervous, he had no defense against Ganondorf, with his shield lost and all.

Tetra called out to him. "LINK! LINK!"

He heard her calling out his name, and managed to flip his way near her, long enough to have a short conversation.

"He knows I'm hitting him with my light arrows to paralyze him! You need to distract him! You have to run and get your shield back! It's risky but it's the only way. I'll aim my arrow at you so the arrow will ricochet off it and hit him!" Tetra explained.

"Alright, I trust you. Wish me luck." Link said while quickly running like his life depended on it; and quite frankly, it was. He also was attempting to dodge Ganondorf's slashes at the same time.

He was making good progress, though he had his back against Ganondorf, so he had to look back constantly to see where Ganondorf was going to strike. It was hard, but Link was managing quite well.

Link almost made it to his shield, and seeing it got him excited and momentarily distracted. At that exact moment, Ganondorf jumped and slashed is an "X" motion, landing both strikes, leaving a huge "X" shaped wound on Link's back.

"AHHHH!" Link yelled in pain as he felt his body fly up in the air.

"LINK NO!" Tetra cried in terror, wiping a tear that started to flow out of her eye.

Fortunately, Ganondorf's blow made Link land beside his shield, and he quickly got up and picked it up.

_"Here goes nothing... Don't let me down, Tetra. I believe in you. LET'S DO THIS."_

Tetra sighed in relief, and reached in her quiver for another arrow, but she couldn't feel any and panicked.

_"Goddesses! Have I run out of arrows?!"_

She quickly took off her quiver and found one arrow left.

"LINK! I ONLY HAVE ONE SHOT!" She yelled.

_"Damn it! Really?! Alright then... I'll have to make use of it. If I get this, Tetra and the world will be saved."_

Ganondorf stopped moving, and Link did the same. Both Link and Ganondorf locked eyes.

"ENOUGH RUNNING! I'm tired of you stalling your inevitable death. We'll settle this once and for all, right now!" Ganondorf yelled.

"Have it your way!" Link yelled.

Of course, Link wasn't dumb enough to charge straight towards Ganondorf, knowing Tetra's plan. So he took the defensive position once again, keeping his shield in front of his torso, looking at Ganondorf, but at the same time looking for Tetra.

_"This is it."_

He continued to jump out of the way of Ganondorf's attacks, awaiting the perfect time for Tetra to shoot him. One chance was all they had, one.

Tetra ran around the area, trying to stay on the opposite side of Link, so she could shoot her arrow to ricochet of his shield. Link made one final dodge, and held his shield up, waiting for Tetra to shoot.

She saw that it was the perfect moment to strike, so she readied her bow and aimed at Link's shield, holding her breath and praying for the best. Then, she quickly let go and watched the ball of light as it began to travel.

Ganon quickly saw a flash of light going past him, and he was a smart guy, seeing Link having his shield out; he figured out their plan a moment too soon for them to succeed.

The arrow bounced off Link's shield and was making it's way to Ganondorf.

_"YES! THIS IS IT!" _Link thought.

_"Thank Goddess! I got it!" _She thought.

The arrow made its way to Ganondorf, and he jumped out of the way just in time. He landed, and laughed maniacally.

At that moment, Tetra's heart sank and shattered to a million pieces.

_"N-no... This can't be... How?..."_

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts, and yelled Link's name to warn him about Ganondorf.

"FUCK!" Link said out loud. He never cursed before, he was always respectful; if he thought about cussing, he substituted it for a better word. But in this predicament, he couldn't hold it in.

"DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT WOULD WORK?!" Ganondorf yelled, "YOU'RE DEAD NOW, COURAGE!"

Ganondorf charged straight at Link, so he had no choice of facing Ganondorf alone; Tetra ran out of arrows and they all broke after impact, so she couldn't pick one up.

Link ran at Ganondorf at full speed, while Ganondorf returned the favour. Ganondorf jumped, and attempted to slash downwards towards him. All Tetra heard was a loud clang, and saw Link's shield holding off both of Ganondorf's blades.

Ganondorf jumped back, but made a horizontal slash with his left arm, not aiming for Link's body, but his shield. Link has fast reflexes, but he expected Ganondorf to slash at his body, not his shield, so, he tried to jump back, moving his torso backwards before his arms.

Ganondorf's sword collided with Link's shield, and he used brute force against it. He's the bearer of the Tri-force of power, so it was pretty powerful. The impact was something Link didn't expect and didn't brace himself for, causing his shield to fly away, once again. But this time, it didn't land on the battle ground, it flew past it, therefore unable to retrieve.

"LINK! NO!" Tetra cried in agony again.

"Damn! Not again!" Link yelled.

Ganondorf looked at Link and made a devilish smile, and took a glance at Tetra, then laughed maniacally again. Link had an idea about what Ganondorf was thinking.

_"Oh Goddess no, not Tetra! I guess there's only one final way of distracting him... Tetra, I love you with all my heart, I hope you remember that." _Link thought as he sprinted to Tetra and stood in front of her to protect her.

Ganondorf continued to laugh, and slowly made his way to Link and Tetra.

"Tetra I have a plan! You have to trust me and follow my lead. Just do as I say, you got it?!" He told her while still staring at Ganondorf.

"Okay Link! I trust you." She replied.

When Ganondorf reached them, he stood a fair distance away, sheathing one of his two swords. Link got in his battle stance.

"Well well well, it was a nice attempt, but it looks like you've failed." He said.

"Not just yet! You're still gonna die!" Tetra yelled.

"We'll see about that, won't we?!" Ganondorf yelled as he charged at Link once again.

Link got remained in his battle stance. "Get ready, Tetra!" He yelled.

Tetra swallowed, and nodded, even though Link couldn't see it.

Ganondorf ran closer, and closer, and the suspense was killing both Tetra and Link. Link braced himself.

_"This is for you, Tetra." _

Ganondorf jumped in the air, and jerked his arm back, looking like he was about to make an attempt to lunge at Link, to stab him...

**Which was ****_exactly_**** what Link wanted.**

"LINK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! MOVE!" Tetra yelled in fear.

Link threw the master sword back slightly, so it slid close to Tetra, just as Ganondorf was inches away from Link's body.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Link yelled in unbearable pain.

"LINK! NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? LINK!" Tetra cried in despair, seeing the blade of her enemy pierced right through through the love of her life's chest. She was even able to see the blade coming out of his back...

Ganondorf laughed, while the blade was still through Link's chest. "Was it your plan to die, courage?! Looks like I win!"

Link wrapped his hands around Ganondorf's wrists, and held them there. With the help of his power bracelets, he was able to keep them in place. "No, you LOSE! Tetra! Now!"

Tetra was frozen, but a tear slipped out of her eye. How could Link have done this? Why? She couldn't believe what she saw. Link's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and looked down to see the Master Sword on the floor in front of her, finally understanding his plan.

Luckily the blade didn't pierce his heart, or he would've been dead instantly. It was close, but not quite there. Link was losing a lot of blood, and losing his strength gradually. It didn't help that Ganondorf was trying to pull away.

"TETRA! DO IT! PLEASE! I CAN'T HOLD HIM MUCH LONGER!" He yelled in pain.

Tetra sucked up her tears temporarily and grabbed the Master Sword, and ran as fast as she could in her dress, then jumped, and stabbed it into Ganondorf's skull.

Link let go of Ganondorf's arms and Ganondorf's blade exited his body, just before he turned into stone. Then, he fell backwards to the ground, barely conscious.

Tetra saw Link's condition, and made her way to him, not caring about what just happened to Ganondorf.

She knelt down beside him and put her hand under his head, lifting it up slightly, while link was covering his stab wound. His hand was no longer a fair tone, and tunic no longer green, but a dark, bloody red.

"LINK! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" She yelled with tears streaming out of her eyes, landing on his tunic.

"I... I did it for you..." He said quietly.

"LINK STAY WITH ME, WE'LL GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE! WE DID IT! WE CAN GET MARRIED, LINK! WE MADE IT!" She yelled at him in anger, agony and pain, tears still coming out of her eyes.

"I-I... Love you, Tetra..." He said quietly again.

"LINK! I love you so much, please stay by my side... Don't go... Please, don't..." She replied quietly, caressing his beautiful face with her glove, "We'll leave this place and we'll go back to the ship and Senza will patch you up... You'll be okay, please don't leave me again..."

"Te-Tetra... Are you.. A-are you okay?..." He asked with a faint voice and a pale face.

"Link, I'm fine!... Are you?..." She asked.

"I'm glad you're okay... I'm really, really gl-" Link said as his eyes shut slowly, and didn't open again.

"LINK!" Tetra yelled at the top of her lungs, tears spilling out like the waterfall around them, "NO! YOU CAN'T DIE! LINK I FINALLY FOUND SOMEONE I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART. YOU CAN'T GO, NOT YET! YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS! WE DON'T DESERVE THIS... YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY! WE WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY, TOGETHER!"

She didn't have enough energy to keep her posture, and planted herself on top of him, hugging him, crying her eyes out, losing all hope in life, wishing she could die too.

Suddenly, a bubble formed around them both, and they began floating upwards, to the land above the water.

"Thank you for saving the world, Tetra! You must get Link hospitalized immediately, he's breathing, but does not have much time left. Explore the world and find the new Hyrule, it will be YOUR land. Farewell, princess of destiny!" The King of Hyrule said as they floated upwards.

All Tetra could do was nod at the king, still holding her beloved Link, while he was trying to hold onto his life.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"He risked his life just to save mine... He truly did love me..." Tetra said, finishing off her story.

The rest of her crew were already tearing up, but some already crying, when Tetra said this story wasn't pleasant, she wasn't joking. She was the only one who didn't begin crying, yet. Though she felt more tears building up inside, awaiting to come out.

"Then, after all that-" Tetra said before she was interrupted.

"Then you two rose to the surface, appearing at the surface of the Great Sea, which brought great joy to everyone who accompanied us on our journey to search for the both of you... Then you told us to bring you and Link up quickly, and I brought him to our little infirmary and I quickly attempted to slow down the bleeding... I managed to cover his wounds, but for some reason he still hasn't woken up.. Not even his spare fairy he had in his tunic woke him up, or even his grandma's soup..." Senza added in while sobbing.

"We brought him to Windfall, Dragon Roost, and also back to Outset... Nobody could figure out what's wrong..." Gonzo added.

"He's still alive, but he's in a coma... I hope he wakes up before his body gives in..." Nudge said, wiping his eyes.

This only made them cry even more.

"E-excuse me... I-I can't do this.. Gonzo, set sail to Windfall.." Tetra said while tears slowly began to exit out of her eyes again. It was like this was normal for her now, her crying just didn't stop. There were moments where her mind told her that she couldn't cry anymore, but her eyes begged to differ.

She quickly got off the barrel, covering her mouth, and sprinted to the lower deck to her cabin. She didn't want her crew to see her bawl her eyes out again, for the second time in two days.

When she got into her cabin, she shut the door, dropping her body in front of it with her head above her knees. Her tears were landing all over Link's tunic, but she didn't care, she missed him so much. He loved her with that big heart of his, he risked his life for her, and was supposed to marry her. Now, he may not have the chance to...

After a few minutes which felt like an eternity to her, her crying began to lessen, and she stretched her legs out, still sitting down. She looked down at her chest, and saw how wet it was, and put a hand over her belly.

"Don't worry, sweetheart... Daddy will be fine... I'll tell him about you when he wakes up..." Tetra said softly to her belly as she rubbed it slowly, and gently.

* * *

I was literally tearing up writing this chapter... But there you have it, for those of you who were wondering, this is what happened to Link. I'd like to thank "Fi's Gratitude" from Skyward Sword. I listened to it so my mood would sulk, helping me write better.

I know the conversation between Link and Ganondorf was exactly like the game, plus I skipped puppet Ganon... But that part wasn't really relevant to my story, plus I figured it would be better if they talked about Tetra more.

Also, this is the chapter which shows what I was foreshadowing in chapter one, Tetra is indeed pregnant.

**Fireburnspirit1 and Adventuregirltwi1 **guessed well, thank you both for reading my story, I hope you continue, and I hope you check out my other fanfic.

**A/N: I'd like to take another moment apologize to everyone for not updating for a long time. I do promise to finish this story. But please, check out my other fanfiction and follow along. It'll be a long story, and it'll be one which I know you'll enjoy. Also, thank you again for the reviews, I appreciate it.**

**[Sorry for this author's note looking so depressing, I'm still sad from this chapter, so bear with me please!]**

Link: Goddess, what a sad chapter... Poor me.. Poor Tetra...

Me: Link, where's Tetra?

Link: Oh she's waiting in our room. You told us to get a room, so we did...

Me: And you're still here?...

Link: ...

Me: ...

Link: OH CRAP! *sprints to his room*

Me: Stupid... Anyway, **please review! :)**


End file.
